Alone And In My Dreams
by MidknightRosery
Summary: Dinarea, a young women who was captured by Templars has given up all hope that Altair will ever return for her, and save her from slipping into madness. *this might be depressing as there are suicide attempts in this story and Her name is literally how it sounds Din-area
1. Chapter 1

So, This is my first real meaningful FanFic and I know that some of you may not understand and others might, but I'm really trying to branch out and try to provoke feeling in my writing so if anything please send me some feedback in a review I would really appreciate it. 3

Disclaim, I do not own any of the Assassins Creed Characters, Places or Characters only my O/C

"Every night I watch you from the window, gracefully and ever so silently, flying though the sky unnoticed. But that's not true, because I notice you."

Sitting once again on the edge of the open window sill, Dinarea wept, Catching the falling blood that pooled over her hands with only a delicate feather, not just any feather, an eagle feather, stained red from the moments she spent dreaming, dreaming that one day she might mean something more than a lonely girl with nothing, but the promise of a life of servitude and broken dreams given to her by the Templars.

"Why can't it be that easy, it never will be…" clutching the knife in her hand she slid the blade across her palm and watched as more blood seeped through the pale tone skin, " You are nothing, always have been always will, he will never want you, no one will ever want you, They left you, He forgot you." Dinarea lead back and slowly slipped into the darkness of her dreams.

_"Dinarea?" _

"_Altair?" she opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of the assassin, everything, the blood the sorrow the night, all of them… gone " I thought you left me." He looked down and grabbed her hands tightly, and in an instant, the pain appeared along with the blood, the fear, and the pain._

"_What Have You Done?" He held tighter and soon she could hear the cracking of her bone in his grasp, but when she opened her mouth to scream he vanished._

She awoke in the darkness of the night, and the warm blood running down her hands, sobbing as she realized, she was truly…alone.

So that was my first chapter I really hope you liked it, I know Altair's appearance was brief but trust me he is in the story a lot more, but please leave a review and some insight and hope you liked it. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is the second chapter, I know the first one was short, I apologize I just really needed to get the idea out there and all, but I already got a bit of a harsh comment in a PM and so I was a bit shocked that someone would criticize my writing when it's only been one chapter. Anyway I hope you like it and if you have a comment pleas either Pm me or post it as a review, I love hearing comments (yes even bad ones) and suggestions for and about my stories. :3**

**Disclaim, I do not own any of the Assassins Creed Characters, Places or Characters only my O/C**

Morning came as a sign, a sign that the chill of Dinarea's ghostly dreams have subsided. The summer sun crept onto her shivering body out of its crystallized position. Since her encounter with Altair in her dream, she had not moved, not an inch as to wipe away the now crusted blood that clung to her wounds. With a sigh, Dinarea pushed her legs out until they hung over the window, exposing her damaged skin to the crisp morning wind. She closed her colorless eyes and welcomed the breeze that whimsically toyed with her thin satin dress. Moments passed before a voice captured her attention, a voice she recognized, with both fear and desire.

"careful, you have become so fragile, the wind itself could cause you to fall." He smirked from under his white hood, a warm and comforting sight that resembled nothing from last night.

Dinarea did not even have a chance to breathe before she found herself scrambling to hide the knife underneath her thin dress, but when she reached for where it had last been, she felt nothing but the smooth ends of the eagle's feather, unfazed by the blood stains that cloaked it. She held it in her own crimson hands shaking as she turned to look at Altair.

"How…When did you get here," she stuttered stumbling as she attempted to push herself off of her perch, "to Damascus, where are the guards?" She fell from her cramped legs and from her position on the floor she looked up to find him but after a second found him kneeling in front of her. But he did not look her in the eyes, he was searching her tattered hands with a grim look on his face. This she noticed and pulled them away but by the time she had he already had them in his own hands.

"Don't !" she barked at him, remembering what he had done that night when she tried to pull away from him, the sound of her bone replaying in her mind as he held her hands.

"Dinarea," he sighed as he stood. She watched him walk to a small basin of water in the corner of the room, she had not known were, but when he returned to her he held the basin and long strips of fabric in his wary hands. "No good will come of them if they aren't at least cleaned." The warms touch of his hands made her quake, she ever so much wanted to cup his face in her broken hands to determine whether he was real, but she resisted the urge as his touch soothed her mind.

"Altair? I need to know, why this time come now, after all." She was still looking down, attempting to avoid contact with his honey colored eyes. Her heart raced from beneath the satin dress.

Altair ignored the question, and started washing the crusted blood of Dinarea's hands. The warm water from the basin washed away the stains of her sorrow, until nothing was left but a clean, deep gash on her palm.

Minutes passed before Altair looked at her briefly, before starting to layer her wounds with the clean fabric. He had a sense of serenity in his eyes, the kind in which you feel when you sit on a hillside and watch the ocean waves that crash and retreat with continues rhythm, never to slow and never to stop. However Dinarea did not share his serenity, she was becoming impatient with the assassins silence.

" if you won't let me bind them I suppose they will still heal." Dinarea looked down at her hands and hadn't noticed the curl in her fingers, and the tightness of her fist, she was still in wonder and thought about why he will not answer her, she pulled her hands away, but when she was about to speak she was silenced by the touch of his warm hands searching over her chest and boney abdomen. "You have gotten thin, you skin pale and you eyes gray," he paused a moment before whispering "why?"

Her eyes shot up at him and she grabbed his hand tightly. She was furious

"You Know Damn well why!" as soon as she snapped at him, she heard another voice from behind the closed door of the small room which made her surn around to face it.

"Quiet down Puttana!" the masculine voice was dark and heavy, a guard she suspected, but what she had not was what she would find when she turned around, everything gone, the warmth, the desire, gone.

"Altair?"

**So that was the second chapter, I hope it makes up for the first one for being too short but yeah, strange I kind of feel bad for Dinarea I mean she thought Altair was there with her, but now she doesn't know, god that must suck. Anyway I hope you liked it and pleas leave a review or PM me if you have a comment or suggestion. :3 (Btw Puttana means Whore)**


End file.
